Rosario Arc
by RenTap
Summary: Born from the union of human and Legendorga Queen, watch as Tsukune shake the foundation of Youkai Academy when the academy receive not a normal human student but the crown Prince of The Legendorga clan the strongest of the monster clan that the world have ever seen. Summary is inside.


**Disclaimer: Both Rosario + Vampire and Kamen Rider Kiva is owned by their creator including the character used in this fanfic except a few OC that I will use in this story.**

**Summary: What if Tsukune Aono is not completely a human but instead he is the son of the Legendorga Queen with a human father making him a Legendiri (okay I just made that up...I think) and also the next king of the Legendorga clan along with his partner Arc-Kivat. So can the Youkai Academy handle the arrival of the prince to the most powerful clan of monster, only time will tell (in this fanfic the Legendorga clan will be less aggressive and will not try to take over the world like in the movie plus Tsukune will also behave differently and have a backbone not like his wimpy counterpart in the original story).**

"normal speech"

_"thought"_

**"Legendorga/inner Moka""Thought"**

**'Kamen Rider Arc/****_Arc-Kivat''_Thought/_Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Demon Castle**

Inside the castle the owner of the castle the Dragon Legendorga the queen of the legendorga clan of monster is going in a labor for the heir of the Legendorga. Outside the the room that was being used by the Queen there are several Legendorga guarding the door and most of the guard are a high ranking Legendorga namely the Medusa Legendorga, Mummy Legendorga, Mandrake Legendorga, Hydra Legendorga all four of them is the Queen personal guard.

This safety measure is taken because the queen of all Legendorgs the Demon Legendorga is giving birth to a Legendiri a half-human half-Legendorga and the first of it's kind and also the heir to the throne. So, they take every security measure to make sure their prince is safe for any threat from the outside world and the inside.

This is because not all Legendorga like the fact that their Queen has mated with a human with nothing special at all. The human that the Queen choose as her mate is Kisuke Aono** (A/N as the name suggest imagine Uruhara Kisuke(Bleach) appearance without his hat, fan and wear a casual clothing) **the first person ever manage to make the Queen of Legendorga Rosa a.k.a the Dragon Legendorga **(A/N she look like Rias Gremory but much older then the original complete with the hair color) **fall in love with him.

**Inside the room **

"Arrgh" scream the Queen as she struggle to give birth to her baby while being surrounded by the Legendorga midwives to help her give birth to their prince.

"That it you highness push more we can already see the head right now, just a little more" said one of the midwives. The process of giving birth to Legendorga is usually easier then the Queen has to go through and the all the midwives believe that their Queen is having trouble is because the fact that the baby is a hybrid of human and Legendorga making the process to become much more complicated then it should be.

"Come on Koishi I know you are stronger then this and I know you can make it" said Kisuke Aono try to encourage his wife but sadly for him it seem to have the opposite effect on his wife. "Easy for you to say you does not feel the pain I going through now. I swear this is the last time we are going to have a child if I have to go through this pain again...aaaarrrrghh!" Said Rosa while gripping her husband hand and almost crippled the poor man.

From the ceiling a small mechanical flying silver bat with droopy eye **(A/N never good with writing a description about a character so you just have to google it) **flew in front of the Queen and said something **'_come on Queen-sama I really wanting to see my new partner, the new Prince of Legendorga, doron doron'_**and unfortunately for it the Queen is really not in the mood to chit chat "BEAT IT ARC-KIVAT! YOU WILL SEE THE PRINCE WHEN I FINISH GIVING BIRTH TO HIM!" shouted the Queen and with a slap from her wing the now named Arc-Kivat find himself face first toward the wall and he even leave an imprint of his face on the wall.

Her husband Sweatdroped at seeing how his wife just swat the poor Kivat like that "good thing that was not me cause I will definitely move on to the other world" he said having a lot of sympathy toward Arc-Kivat.

"That's it Queen-sama just one last push" said all the midwives in unison as the Queen give a last push "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH" and with that the room is welcomed with a cry from the newborn Prince of Legendorga.**(A/N for the Prince look imagine a baby Tsukune after under going the human modification process)**

"Hhhmm..(examine the baby) the prince look healthy just like any newborn should be" said one of the midwives who check on the baby. "That a relief. Then can I hold my baby please" said Rosa releasing a breath that she hold unconsciously "ah.. yes here you go your highness" said the midwife handing the baby to his mother.

"Look at I'm sure when you grow up you will be handsome just like you father" said Rosa while caressing her baby like any other mother would to her newborn. "So what should we named him?" ask Kisuke.

'Hhhhmmm... what about Tsukune Aono" said Rosa to her husband. "So, why Tsukune?" ask Kisuke to his wife, clearly wanting to know why she pick that name. "Oh... nothing really just thought it would be wonderful to named him after your father" was her answer.

"Yes wonderful indeed."

_**'So, he will be new partner**_** right.**(moving in front of baby Tsukune face) _**Hi there my name is Arc-Kivat and together you and me we will become the greatest team in the world surpassing even Kiva!'** _exclaimed Arc-Kivat with loud voice that startled baby Tsukune and make him cry. "Please control your voice Arc" said Rosa while swatting the poor Kivat once again with her wing resulting in Arc-Kivat to land face first next to the first spot.

"We will take our leave now your highness" said the midwife readying her tool to get out of the room after completing their duty. "Oh.. can you inform the guard to come in on your way out" asked the Queen to the midwive "of course my Queen."

**Outside the room **

**"Man.. do we really need to guard this door, I mean come on who in their right mind would attack THE Queen" **said Mandrake Legendorga also known as Al in his human form **(A/N his human form look identical to Gamel human form in the Kamen Rider 000 series)**.

**"I know right, I bet Queen-sama could easily destroy anyone who dares to hurt her family and you are right she is the Queen meaning the strongest Legendorga of all" **replied Hydra Legendorga or Hidora in her human form** (A/N her human form look identical to Mezool human form in 000)**.

**"Well maybe you should know that a female Legendorga will lose eight tenths of her power when she is giving birth, you will also lose you power when you are giving birth to you baby Dora-chan and before any of you ask I know it because I already have a daughter remember"** said Medusa Legendorga or Mei **(A/N look like the Godaime Mizukage from Naruto in her human form)** to Hidora and Al.

**"Is she serious Ro-ro, you must know because you're her husband right"** ask Al to Mummy Legendorga named Roshi **(A/N look like Grave from Gun Grave anime in his human form) **and also Mei's husband.

**"For a thousandth times stop using that stupid nickname!** (punching Mandrake/Al on the face)** As for you question yes she lost her power for about two days before she got it back. Also I think Rosa-sama will be losing her power longer the Mei"** answer Roshi with a visible tick mark on his forehead **"that hurt you know"** said Al **"oh.. why do you think so Ro-ro"** Hidora ask.

**"Simple because our prince have a human as his father"** was his answer **"Hey! how come she can called you Ro-ro and I can't"** ask the fuming Al **"oh because I don't like you using it"** Medusa/Mei and Hyra/Hidora just Sweatdroped hearing his answer while Al was in his depress mode mumbling about 'mean mummy' and 'how no body care about his feeling'.

All of the Legendorga except Roshi trying to cheer Al up when suddenly the door to their Queen room open and all the midwives that helped their Queen come out from the room. The last midwife that was tasked by the Queen spoke to them "Roshi-sama, Mei-sama, Hidora-sama, and Al-sama the Queen requested for you all to come inside the room immediately" said the midwife politely before bowing to them and left them.

**"Well you heard her let's go"** said Mei going inside the room with the other following her.

**Inside the room **

Kisuke is seen cradling his baby boy with eyes full of affectionate toward the bundle of joy when the door is opened to reveal the four of his wife most trusted bodyguard coming in.

They all knelt in front of Rosa when they arrive **"you ask for us Rosa-sama"** ask Mei. In the entire Legendorga race there is only six being that have the privilege to address the Queen by her name and those six are her husband Kisuke Aono, Arc-Kivat (because he does not like to address people by their title), Mei, Roshi, Hidora and lastly Al. All of them have their reason in the privilege that they have for Kisuke it is because he is her husband, Arc-Kivat because he hate to address people by their title saying that title is just a title and mean nothing to him while the four bodyguards earn their privilege because of their undying loyalty to the Queen.

"Yes I want you all to meet the future King of Legendorga and my only son Tsukune Aono" Rosa said while gesturing to the baby that still in the hand of Kisuke.

Turning their head toward their Prince the female of the group have the same thought going around in their head **"aaawww... he is so cute"** seeing the sleeping baby Tsukune still cradled by his father while the male have different thought **"seriously he will be a lady killer when he grown up"** were the thought of Roshi and Al after seeing the look in the eye of both Mei and Hidora (all of them change into their human form).

"Now, as for why I summon you four here is to give you a direct orders from myself and must be kept quiet from anyone even the one in this room after you step out of this room. So, can I trust you all to keep it quiet?" asked Rosa to her bodyguards. "Yes Rosa-sama you can trust us to carry out your order" the one that replies with such conviction is none other than Mei.

"Good. Now listen carefully because I will not repeat it ever again" Rosa begin to give her order to her bodyguards. "First of all I want all of you to guard my little Tsukune with your own life just like how you guard my husband and myself. Second, I want you Roshi, to take charge of this castle and never give the responsibility to anyone or take orders from anyone except from myself personally. Third, I want the information about my son, husband and myself is kept hidden from anyone in the clan. Lastly, always come to little Tsukune birthday every years except if you have something inevitable going on. So, can you do it for me".

The look on all the bodyguards face were that of pure surprise heck Roshi have already fainted when he hear the second order from his Queen that wanted him to be the temporary ruler of the Demon Castle.

Mei was the first one to regain herself and ask Rosa about the order "Wait Rosa-sama I can understand about the first and the last order because we will do it even if you don't ask us to do it but about the second and the third order want are you up to if you don't mind sharing you thought with us".

"Oh yes I don't mind at all, the truth is I'm planing to raise Tsukune in the human world under a normal human environment that safer for him and also help him to understand human better and the reason I want you four to kept the information is because i don't want any human hating Legendorga to corrupt the future King of Legendorga or worse kill him because of his heritage and only you four are allowed to visit us and even train Tsukune in using his Legendorga power if he has any" explain Rosa to her bodyguards.

"I understand your reasoning Rosa-sama but I don't get why pick me " ask Roshi after regaining consciousness from his fainting. "Well I pick you because Mei will definitely busy with looking after your daughter Aurora right and Hidora is still inexperience while Al... is still immature" Rosa explain to Roshi who is chuckling a bit about Al being immature while the said person is in his depress mode again.

"And I guess that you will move to the human world secretly than?" ask Mei.

"Yes and I also want you to come with me Mei along with your daughter with me" said Rosa

"What! why is that Rosa-sama if I may ask" said the shocked Mei not expecting the offer.

"Well it because little Tsukune hear will definitely become lonely when growing up and having a sister would not be a bad thing for him right Mei-san" answer Kisuke while smiling toward Mei.

"Of course Kisuke-sama it would be an honor to have my daughter as the little prince playmate" said Mei bowing her head.

"Now all the problem have settled we will leave for the human world tomorrow so I suggest you pack up your things and your daughter things tonight Mei-san" said Kisuke politely to Mei.

"Yes if that all Kisuke-sama, Rosa-sama may I excuse myself to pack up for tomorrow" said Mei.

"Yes that is all you all may go now" said Rosa.

"Thank you Kisuke-sama, Rosa-sama" they said in unison before going out from the room.

_**'Wait I want to come to doron, I want to be with my partner from the beginning till the end so please bring me along, doron doron**_**'** begged Arc-Kivat who has been quiet the entire time the four of Rosa's personal bodyguards was in the room.

"Of course you will be brought along silly you are the only thing that can prove my son as the true heir of the Legendorga clan so you can come along but you must not reveal yourself to anyone but Tsukune, Aurora, Mei and us in the human world got it?" said Kisuke in his jovial tone.

_**'Of course **__**doron,**__** I will only let you guys see me and only let Tsukune use my power, doron doron'**_said the excited Kivat.

**The next day**

Inside the Demon Castle hidden room that only the royal family know. This room house a portal that can connect anywhere the user desired and in this room seven figure could be seen standing in front of the portal that lead to a certain house.

The seven figure counting the Kivat and the two baby is none other than Rosa, Kisuke, Mei, Roshi, Arc-Kivat, and baby Tsukune and Aurora.

"So do you have all the things that you and Aurora require?" ask Roshi to his wife.

"Yes, for the hundredth times I already pack everything my dear" answer Mei while Rosa, Kisuke and Arc-Kivat watch the exchange between the couple could only chuckle at Roshi antic.

"Don't worry Roshi if she have anything that she forget to brought along she can always use the portal to get here to take right and I'm sure you remember who created this portal right?" said Kisuke with his usual jovial tone to Roshi.

"Of course Kisuke-sama it was you the one who created this portal but I just... you worried about them is all" said the sad looking Roshi.

"Don't worry my love I can take care of myself and our daughter just worries about yourselves and _do not try to cheat on me you get that?_" said Mei with a dangerous smile toward Roshi who looked pale seeing his wife face.

"Don't worry I will be faithful to you I promise" said the scared looking Roshi.

"Well since all the preparation is completed I thik we should get going then" said Rosa.

"Wait, a last question before you go Rosa-sama" ask Roshi to Rosa "Ask away" "if any of the Legendorga ask where you are what should I answer them and how do I prove that you was the one that give me the responsibility to manage the Demon Castle" ask the worried Roshi.

"Oh about that just say to them that I'm just having a long vacation and for the prove that this, it should be enough to shut them up" said Rosa while giving Roshi a temporary royal crown insignia at the palm of his left hand.

"Well than I just wish you good luck and safe travel" said the now relieved Roshi.

The group than begin to step into the portal before Kisuke suddenly stop and turn around and said "Oh Roshi went you when to human world your name will be Roshi Aono, Mei will be Mei Aono and Aurora will be Aurora Aono and you will be my brother while in the human world got that"

"Yes very clear" said the smiling Roshi.

"Well see you letter then Onii-san" said Kisuke while stepping into the portal and vanish from the castle.

**The human world**

"Now, Mei, Rosa, Aurora and Tsukune welcome to the Aono residence" said Kisuke while gesturing to the mansion like house that will be their home for their stay in the human world.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Okey I don't know if you like it or not but anyway please leave a review after you read the story. You can critic it or point out any mistake that I may have make or about the story itself and I will try to improve it. Oh yeah about my other story Eternal Justice it will be updated after I complete my exam and consider this story as a gift from me to all the reader and wish me luck in my exam.**

**P.S. this is the first time I'm using the Japanese suffix, so if there is any mistake please kindly point it out for me  
**

**Well that is all, till next time people.**


End file.
